greatmultiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Great Multiverse: Armada II
Great Multiverse: Armada II is a real-time strategy game, published by Activision. The sequel to Great Multiverse: Armada, it featured improved three dimensional graphics as well as more classes of ships, playable heroes, 5 new starfighter classes and buildable star dreadnoughts. It also added the Second Human Empire, The Empire of Calga and the United Republic of Columbia as playable races. Following some complaints about the length of the Armada version, the single-player campaign was altered for this game; now only three races are involved, and each storyline is mostly independent of the others: the Allies must repel a Borg invasion via a new type of transwarp gate, taking the assault into the Niau Universe; the Axis must deal with a resurgent Columbian military, while the Horde must stave off an attack by the Empire of Calga, before combining with the Allies to eliminate this galactic threat. In Armada II, players acted as admirals in control of an entire theater of operations. Economics, strategy and tactics were equally important. Many important dynamics from Star Trek, Star Wars, Battlestar Galactica, Babylon 5 and Sins of a Solar Empire were simulated, such as many types of nebulae, a latinum-based wartime economy, neutral Ferengi traders, and a highly technology-dependent balance of power. In the single-player mode, players progressed through three chapters which served as a primer to the various tactical scenarios typical to its gameplay. Voiceover cast Main voiceover cast * Brian Bloom as William "B.J." Blazkowicz * Scott Lawrence as Darth Vader * Nicole Oliver as Farseer Taldeer * Walter Koenig as Pavel Chekov * William Shatner as James T. Kirk * Katee Sackhoff as Kara Thrace * Piera Coppola as Sylvanas Windrunner * Robyn Addison as Sera * Kiff VandenHeuvel as Zachary Hale Comstock * Judi M. Durand as the Allied Computer * Steven Jay Blum as the Axis Computer, TIE Interceptor Pilots * Richard Ian Cox as the Horde Computer * Jeri Ryan as Seven of Nine, the Borg Computer * Paul Darrow as the Second Human Empire Computer Featured Ships Alliance of Nations * Viscount-class Star Defender * MC90 Starcruiser * MC80 Liberty Class Starcruiser * UFP Galaxy-class * Assault Frigate Mark 1 * BC-304 * Acclamator-I * Constitution-class * Omega-class Destroyer * Dreadnaught * Eldar Frigate * Venator-class Stardestroyer * Sharlin-class Warcruiser * Nebulon-B Frigate * Mars-class Battlecruiser * Corellian Corvette * Gallofree Transport * Viper Mark II * X-Wing Starfighter * B-Wing Fighter * A-Wing Fighter * E-Wing FIghter * Y-Wing Bomber Axis of Empires * Executor-class Star Dreadnought * Praetor Mark II-class * Imperial II-class Star Destroyer * Luchrehulk-class * K'tinga-class * Victory-class Star Destroyer * Ha'tak * Immobilizer 418-class * Klingon Bird of Prey * Raeder-class Cruiser * Galor Class * Munificient-class * Smoyzev-class Cruiser * Broadside-class Cruiser KDB-1 * Carrack-class * Mogai-class * Lancer-class * Sentinel-class Shuttle * TIE Fighter * TIE Interceptor * TIE Bomber * TIE Defender * Su-80 Farron * Cylon Heavy Raider * Combine Starbomber Coalition of Independent States * Mandator-class * Menethil-class Battlecruiser * Keldabe-class Battleship * Aggressor-class * Jem'hadar Battleship * Venator-class Stardestroyer * Corrupted BC-304 * Sith Interdictor * Jem'hadar Cruiser * Kroosa-class Cruiser * Meritech Shrike-class Raider * Hades-class Heavy Cruiser * Vengeance-class Cruiser * Interceptor-IV * Strike-class Cruiser * Mogai-class * Crusader-class * Action VI Transport * Z-95 Headhunter * Skipray Blastboat * R-41 Starchaser * Irathient bomber * Jem'hadar Fighter * Star Viper Fighter Borg Collective * Borg interceptor * Borg detector * Borg wedge * Borg assimilator * Borg harbinger * Borg sphere * Borg diamond ** Borg Queen's ship * Harmonic defender * Borg cube * Borg tactical cube * Borg fusion cube * Borg tactical fusion cube * Borg Cylinder Dreadnought Other Starships * D'kora Class * Goebblers-class Star Destroyer * IPV-1 System Patrolcraft * Yhijurn Cruiser * Brigand-class * Voth Frigate * Corsair-class * Pinook Fighter * Preybird Fighter Category:Works based on the Great Multiverse